


Ice Cream Issues

by qunnyv19



Series: WRITING GIFT IDEAS [10]
Category: Bandom, Fall Out Boy, Panic! at the Disco
Genre: Conversations, F/M, Fluff, Genderbending, Ice Cream, Romance, Summer
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-07
Updated: 2019-05-07
Packaged: 2020-02-27 17:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18743998
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/qunnyv19/pseuds/qunnyv19
Summary: Ini semua berawal dari musim panas dan mati listrik. — Pete/Ryan,a bandom fanfiction.





	Ice Cream Issues

**DISCLAIMER:** Pete Wentz (Fall Out Boy) & Rya Ross (Panic! at the Disco) are on their own; plot and the universe here © Red

.

**Ice Cream Issues**

∞

**a bandom fanfiction written by Qunny Victoria  
2019**

**{Pete/Ryan}**

∞

“Selamat siang, kini kita kembali lagi di News—“

Perkataan sang wanita pembawa acara tersebut terputus karena televisi mati. Pete, yang sedang memainkan remote TV di tangannya, menatap tangannya berkali-kali untuk memastikan apakah dia salah pencet tombol atau tidak. Ia kembali menggunakan ibu jarinya untuk menekan tombol merah di ujung kiri televisi, hanya untuk menemukan layar televisi tetap hitam.

“Ryan?” panggil Pete, “apakah televisi kita rusak atau—“ Kepala Pete menoleh ke sana dan kemari untuk mencari sosok wanita berambut pendek, hanya untuk menemukan wanita yang bersangkutan baru saja keluar dari dapur dan segera melemparkan diri di atas sofa.

“Mati listrik,” keluh Ryan. “Astaga, panas sekali. Kenapa harus mati listrik di tengah-tengah musim panas seperti ini?”

Pete mengangkat bahunya. “Jangan tanyakan padaku.”

“Lebih baik aku ganti baju,” tukas Ryan kemudian bangkit berdiri dari sofa dan berjalan menuju kamar. “Aku berharap saat aku kembali ke sini, televisi sudah menyala dan pendingin ruangan berfungsi dengan baik,” ia memejamkan mata dan menunduk, seperti sedang berdoa.

Pete mengangkat bahu. Lagi. “Aku berharap begitu, tapi tidak tahu apa yang akan terjadi—terkadang semesta suka bercanda.”

Ada bantal yang terlempar ke wajahnya.

.

Ryan kembali lagi, kali ini memakai pakaian yang lebih tipis; kaus tanpa lengan dan celana pendek sepaha yang bertujuan untuk ‘menyelamatkan diri dari hawa panas’. Ia merebahkan diri di atas bantal besar dan empuk di ruang televisi mereka, dan mengibas-ngibaskan rambutnya berulang kali.

“Rambutku pendek,” ujarnya, “dan cuaca kali ini tetap panas. _God_ , aku tidak percaya ini. Kalau aku bekerja hari ini aku bisa saja tidak _mood_ seharian dan berakhir sangat tidak produktif.”

“Di tempat kerjamu ada pendingin ruangan, tentu, dan _generator set_ sehingga mati listrik bukan halangan,” sahut Pete yang kini sudah memakai kaus yang amat tipis dan celana selutut dengan bahan yang ringan. Ia menyusul Ryan untuk tiduran di atas bantal mereka.

“Ya, tapi,” Ryan masih membantah, kini memainkan remote yang sudah diletakkan Pete begitu saja sejak beberapa menit yang lalu, “kalau di kantor itu _capek_ sekali.”

“Hmm, bayangkan saat aku berada di proyek untuk memotret dan membidik di segala tempat, termasuk jungkir balik sekali pun, hanya untuk mendapatkan hasil akhir yang sempurna, di cuaca sepanas ini, dengan terik yang luar biasa dan keringatku terus bercucuran,” Pete berkata, dan dengan kalimat itu, Pete menyeka keringatnya yang mengalir sampai leher.

“Jadi kau mengeluh?”

“Aku tidak mengeluh, aku hanya _membayangkan_ dan jangan salah, fotografi merupakan hal terindah yang pernah terjadi padaku.”

Jeda. Ryan menatap kakinya yang setengah menggantung di bantal super besar mereka, kemudian menyentuh kepala Pete yang berada di belakangnya. Mereka saling membelakangi, dengan kepala yang saling menyentuh.

“Apa yang sedang kau pikirkan?” tanya Ryan, menyentuh dahi Pete dengan pelan.

“Aku sedang memikirkan sesuatu yang bisa membebaskan kita dari neraka ini.”

“Hmm,” Ryan mengangkat alis, kemudian matanya kembali menatap sekeliling rumah, hanya untuk menyadari bahwa ada cat dinding yang terkelupas, jika saja ia memerhatikannya dari dulu. Hanya sedikit cacat, dan kalau dilihat sekilas tidak aka nada yang menyadari. Namun tetap terlihat seperti noda di matanya. “Kita harus segera mengecat ulang rumah ini.”

Pete kini berpindah tempat; ia bergeser dan bergeser sampai akhirnya berada di sebelah Ryan. “ _Seriously_?” tanyanya, menjawil tangan Ryan, “kau memikirkan kegiatan _mengecat rumah_ ketika kita sedang kebakaran begini? _Wait_ , kebakaran tidak secara harfiah dan aku tidak mengharapkannya sama sekali.”

“Bukan, aku hanya merasa bahwa cat yang mengelupas itu … mengganggu … mungkin sebaiknya ganti warna juga … dan sejak kapan bingkai yang ada di dinding itu jadi miring sedikit?”

“Apa?” Pete benar-benar keheranan, “bingkai mana yang kau maksud?”

Ryan menggunakan tangannya, menarik tangan Pete dan menunjuk bingkai lukisan yang ada di sebelah kanan ruangan. “Lihat? Miring ke kiri sedikit.”

“Hmm.”

Ryan mengetuk-ngetuk dagunya seraya berpikir. Kesibukan bekerja dan pulang hanya untuk bersantai, mungkin, membuat mereka agak abai dengan keadaan rumah mereka sendiri.

“Nanti kita akan membetulkan posisinya, dan ya, mengecat ulang,” sahut Pete seraya memejamkan mata. “Kalau. Sekarang. Tidak. Bisa. Karena. Super. Panas.”

“Kenapa impianku tidak terkabul?” gumam Ryan, “impianku sederhana, sebelum aku kembali ke ruang televisi, televisi sudah menyala dan pendingin ruangan berfungsi dengan baik. Tapi lima belas menit setelahnya, keadaan masih sama.”

Karena frustrasi, Pete merebut remote TV dari tangan Ryan, yang menyebabkan pekik kecil keluar dari mulut istrinya tersebut. Ia menekan tombol _power_ berulang kali dengan sangat cepat.

Kemudian melemparkannya begitu saja di sampingnya.

“Kalau listriknya sudah menyala, kita tidak akan kepanasan seperti ini, Pete,” ujar Ryan dengan penekanan yang luar biasa. “Maksudku, jelas-jelas pendingin ruangannya masih menyala.”

“Aku hanya mengharapkan keajaiban.”

“Mm-hm,” sahut Ryan sekenanya, ini mulai mengayun-ayunkan kedua kaki untuk membuat gerakan ‘mengudara’, yang kemudian hanya membuatnya tambah mengeluarkan keringat.

Beberapa menit dilewati dan ditemani dengan detak jam dinding di atas televisi.

“Oke, kau sudah memejamkan mata beberapa menit dan berkata bahwa kau sedang mencari ‘sesuatu’ yang bisa membuat kita keluar dari ‘neraka’ ini. _Well_?” tanya Ryan seraya memainkan kedua tangannya di atas perut.

Pete menggelengkan kepala. “Entahlah, panas ini membuat otakku meleleh dan tidak bisa memikirkan apa pun.”

“ _Duh_ ,” erang Ryan. “Isi kulkas bisa habis kalau berjam-jam mati listrik. Terakhir kali kita mati listrik kapan, Pete?”

“Tidak tahu,” jawab Pete pelan, “tidak tahu, tidak tahu.”

“Kau kenapa, sih?”

“Aku kepanasan dan aku sedang berpikir.”

“Baru saja dua puluh tiga detik yang lalu aku mendengar bahwa otakmu meleleh dan kau tidak bisa berpikir.”

“Kenapa _kau_ menghitung detiknya?” tanya Pete tidak percaya. Ia membuka sepasang matanya lalu tertawa kecil.

“Karena saat kepanasan dan butuh solusi, otakku bekerja dengan kekuatan penuh.”

“Oh, apakah kau baru saja menyindir ….”

“Tentu tidak.” Ada seulas senyum yang muncul di bibir Ryan. Ia menoleh pada Pete, menatap sepasang mata cokelat yang selalu membuatnya merasa nyaman. “Bagaimana proyekmu untuk lusa? Sudah pasti akan dilakukan pemotretan di India?”

“ _Yup_. Klien sudah membeli tiket ke sana untuk melakukan studi lokasi. Hmm, ada sesuatu dari kalimatmu yang membuatku panas.”

Ryan mengernyit. “Apa? Aku tidak merasa mengatakan hal yang salah ….”

“India. India mengingatkanku akan tempat yang panas, termasuk tempat ini sekarang.” Pete mengepalkan tangan kanannya dan memukul telapak tangan kiri yang masih terbuka. “ _Aku tahu_!”

“Apa yang kau tahu? India adalah salah satu tempat yang panas?”

“Aku tahu apa yang kita butuhkan.” Sudut-sudut bibir Pete tertekuk membentuk seringai, “ _es krim_.” Seolah-olah Ryan tidak mendengarnya, maka ia mengulang dengan aksentuasi masing-masing kata. “Es. Krim.”

Ryan menatap Pete dari ujung matanya. “Ide bagus, jadi kau sekarang bisa bangun dari posisi malasmu dan segera berangkat ke minimarket yang jaraknya hanya beberapa langkah dari rumah ini.”

“Sebentar.” Pete menoleh pada Ryan dengan mata cokelat yang membelalak tak percaya. “Jadi aku yang punya idenya, _aku_ juga yang harus mengeksekusinya?”

Ryan mengangguk tenang, tersenyum manis dan menepuk-nepuk pala Pete. “Sana, pergi. Aku bersedia menunggu. Tapi jangan terlalu lama. Semakin cepat semakin bagus.”

Pete menggelengkan kepala. “Kenapa tidak kau saja yang jalan, sekalian menghirup udara segar di luar; pekerjaanmu di kantor menuntutmu terlalu banyak di dalam ruangan, kau tahu? Jadinya kau jarang merasakan udara luar, dan hei, ini waktunya untuk kembali menyapa para tetangga!”

Setelah mendengar kalimat tersebut, dengan segera Ryan menyeret dirinya sendiri menggunakan kaki sehingga posisinya lebih mundur lagi, dan kini tubuhnya lebih banyak di sisi bantal daripada di sisi lantai.

“Lihatlah, yang lebih dekat dengan lantai dan memungkinkan untuk berdiri sekarang juga adalah kau, Pete.”

Pete menggeleng. Kemudian ia memundurkan dirinya, menyeret tubuhnya seperti seekor ulat; tinggi tubuhnya memungkinkan Pete untuk bisa menyejajarkan diri dengan Ryan. “Nah, kita sama.”

Ryan mengerucutkan bibirnya. “ _Fine_.”

Pete tersenyum, “ _fine_.”

Tapi mereka tidak ada yang bergerak. Ryan menggerakkan tubuhnya ke sana dan kemari; mengulat di atas bantal yang empuk. Kini tubuhnya semakin terasa panas dengan udara yang menipis di dalam ruangan.

“Kurasa kita harus membuka jendela,” ujar Ryan, kemudian menatap jam dinding. “Astaga sudah hampir satu jam dan listrik ini masih belum mau menyala juga.”

“Nah.” Pete menjentikkan jarinya. “Bagaimana kalau kau berdiri untuk membuka jendela, kemudian membeli es krimnya sekalian? Hitung-hitung membakar kalori.”

“Aku sudah berkeringat begini banyak dan aku tidak mau berkeringat _lebih_ banyak lagi, terima kasih banyak,” jawab Ryan tanpa keraguan sedikit pun.

“Aku akan memberimu satu kesempatan lagi agar kau segera menarik kalimatmu.”

Ryan menjulurkan lidahnya. “Tidak akan.”

“Oke, _fine_.”

“ _Fine_.”

Mereka terdiam lagi, hanya ada detak jam dinding yang terus-terusan berjalan; sementara hawa di dalam rumah semakin pengap dan sesak, dan tidur-tiduran di bantal membuat bagian punggung ke atasnya panas. Akhirnya Ryan menggunakan kedua kakinya (lagi) untuk menarik tubuhnya agar lebih ke bawah, sehingga bisa lebih banyak mendapat tempat di lantai.

“Bukannya aku mau bangun,” ujar Ryan, “aku hanya mencari tempat yang lebih dingin.”

Pete, yang ternyata merasakan hal yang kurang lebih sama, menggunakan kakinya agar ia bisa mendapat posisi tubuh yang lebih banyak di lantai.

“Aku juga sama,” ujar Pete, masih dengan kekeraskepalaan yang sama dengan Ryan. “Masih belum mau untuk bangun, membuka jendela dan pergi ke minimarket ya?”

Ryan meliriknya, “bagaimana denganmu?”

“Sama.”

“ _Fine_.”

“ _Fine_.”

Remote TV yang tadinya terabaikan kini diambil lagi oleh Pete, semata-mata hanya ingin untuk melakukan kegiatan lain selain memikirkan es krim dingin yang meleleh di lidah dan kerongkongannya, dan bagaimana rasa segar manis itu menyerap ke dalam tubuhnya … membuatnya segar lagi, mengabaikan panas yang mencekik mereka dari detik ke menit, menit ke jam ….

“Ryan, aku punya ide bagus,” tukas Pete, setelah bermenit-menit setelahnya berpikir dengan keras. Ryan menoleh padanya, lalu mencubit tangannya. “ _Aw_! Apa yang aku lakukan?” protes pria tersebut seraya mengelus-elus lengannya yang kemerahan.

“Kalau idemu yang bagus itu adalah masih menyuruhku untuk yang bangun, membuka jendela dan pergi ke minimarket, maka coret kata bagus dari kalimat tersebut dan ganti menjadi yang ‘terburuk’.”

“Ini adalah ide yang bisa dilakukan semua orang, bersifat sangat adil dan menyenangkan bagi segenap bangsa.” Pete sengaja menjeda kalimatnya untuk membuat Ryan penasaran. Ryan menaikkan alis.

“Dan ide yang sangat adil dan menyenangkan untuk semua orang itu adalah ….”

“Suit.”

“Suit?”

“Suit. Kau dan aku. Tiga kali. Yang kalah silakan angkat kaki dari sini.”

“Aku tidak akan mengatakannya sejahat itu, tapi,” Ryan menghela napasnya, berusaha untuk menahan diri agar tidak bergerak terlalu sering karena hawa panas ini _membunuhnya_ , “ya, aku setuju agar kita bisa keluar dari neraka ini.” Ia memberikan seling beberapa sekon, kemudian melanjutkan … “karena jelas aku yang akan menang.”

Pete menggeleng-gelengkan kepala dan tertawa tipis. “Kau yakin?”

“Mm hm.” Ryan mengangguk dengan percaya diri.

“Hanya pertarungan ini yang bisa membuktikan semuanya.”

Kini mereka berhadap-hadapan; tubuh mereka keduanya berposisi miring agar bisa menghadap satu sama lain lebih jelas.

Pete dan Ryan mengangguk.

“Mulai.”

Dengan cepat, Pete menyisakan kedua jari telunjuk dan jari tengah di tangan kanan, sementara telapak tangan Ryan terbuka sepenuhnya. Gunting dan kertas.

“Haha! Satu kosong,” ujar Pete puas.

Ryan menggeleng. “Biasanya pemenang akan mengeluarkan kekuatannya di saat-saat terakhir ….”

Babak kedua, Pete mengeluarkan batu dan Ryan mengeluarkan gunting. Hal itu membuat Pete tertawa lepas dan dengan puas mengumumkan dua kosong, sementara Ryan mengernyitkan dahinya tidak percaya, bersiap-siap untuk babak terakhir.

“Mulai!”

Pete mengeluarkan posisi gunting sementara Ryan menggunakan batu.

Ryan tersenyum puas dan menyeringai lebar. “Dua satu, dan sebentar lagi aku akan menyusul.”

Laki-laki tersebut menggelengkan kepala kemudian berbisik, “ _you wish_.”

Di babak selanjutnya, Pete mengeluarkan batu dan Ryan mengeluarkan kertas.

“Lihat kan? Sudah kubilang bahwa seorang pemenang mengeluarkan kemampuannya di saat-saat terakhir. Kau tahu, seperti dalam sebuah film? Agar terasa _element of surprise_ nya.”

Babak terakhir, kedua sejoli tersebut mengeluarkan senjatanya;

Pete mengeluarkan gunting dan Ryan mengeluarkan kertas, posisi yang benar-benar mirip saat di babak pertama.

“Semuanya sudah terlihat jelas,” ujar Pete, bertepuk tangan, “dan semua sudah diputuskan. Silakan berangkat, Nyonya Ryan.”

“Tidak,” sahut Ryan dengan dramatis. “Tidak, tidak.”

“Hei, kita sudah bersepakat. Nah, daripada kau masih bermalas-malasan di sini dan tak melakukan kegiatan produktif apa pun di hari yang sangat cerah ini—“

“... kelewat cerah,” gerutu Ryan.

“—lebih baik kau segera bangun dari bantal ini, meregangkan tubuh, membuka jendela untuk membiarkan angin masuk, dan berjalan-jalan ke minimarket agar bisa, kau tahu, bertemu tetangga dan menyapa mereka.”

“Aku mengenal mereka lebih banyak daripada kau yang dua hari sekali pergi ke kota lain—negara lain, bahkan, untuk memenuhi proyekmu.”

“Aku mengatakan ini kepadamu karena kau berada di kantor nyaris sepanjang hari.”

“Sekarang aku berada di rumah, dan ini adalah saat yang tepat bagiku untuk beristirahat,” balas Ryan dengan senyum yang sangat, sangat manis dan tatapan mata yang mendalam. “Jadi, Pete, karena kau orang yang sangat suka jalan-jalan ….”

Pete menggelengkan kepala kencang-kencang dan melambaikan tangannya pada Ryan. “Tidak, tidak. Kita harus sportif, dan sebagai dua orang yang sangat adil dan mementingkan kepentingan bersama, aku harap kau bisa cepat angkat kaki dari sini, secara harfiah, untuk membeli es krim yang sudah menungguku sekitar setengah jam yang lalu. Astaga! Kita berdebat mengenai es krim konyol ini selama setengah jam,” gerutu Ryan saat melihat jam dinding yang bergerak begitu lambat di atas sana.

Ryan mengerucutkan bibirnya, memasang wajah memelas dan memohon kepada Pete; yang biasanya berhasil. “ _Please_?”

“Tidak.”

Pete memalingkan wajah ke sisi lain supaya tidak melihat wajah Ryan yang sangat berharap. Dengan wajah manis, rambut pendek yang terlihat begitu cocok dengan wajahnya dan menambah tingkat keatraktifan wajahnya … bibir yang mengerucut menggoda ….

Oh, tidak, Pete tidak mudah terusik dengan hal-hal seperti itu.

“ _Please_ , Pete?”

… kan?

Ryan menggoyang-goyangkan bahu Pete agar sang adam menoleh dan menatap dirinya. Kini Ryan sudah mengeluarkan jurus terakhir yang harusnya membuat Pete luluh.

Pete, setelah digoyang-goyang terus dan dipaksa, akhirnya ia menengok pada Ryan, hanya untuk menemukan tambahan baru di wajah yang memikat itu: _puppy eyes_ yang lebar dan memohon dan terlihat berkaca-kaca.

“Tidak.” Dua silabel yang keluar dari mulut Pete akhirnya membuat Ryan menghela napas panjang dan berucap,

“ _Fine_.”

Mereka berdiam lagi selama beberapa saat lagi, hanya untuk membuat Ryan kembali merengek pada Pete.

“ _Pleaseeee_? Aku lelah sekali dan ingin istirahat di hari liburku yang sangat, sangat jarang, tidak untuk menemukan kondisi mati listrik seperti ini.”

“Mm hm,” sahut Pete sekenanya, “aku juga sama.”

“Tapi,” ujar Ryan, berusaha mencari alasan lainnya, namun ia sudah mengeluarkan semua argumentasi terkuatnya. Alhasil yang keluar dari bibirnya adalah, “ _pleaseeeee_?”

“Kita harus sportif,” jawab Pete, juga tidak mau mengalah. “Hasil dari pertandingan sudah diumumkan, dan sudah sewajarnya seorang pemenang mendapatkan apa yang menjadi hadiahnya.”

Ryan mengerucutkan bibirnya.

Pete merasa tubuhnya kembali digoyang-goyang oleh Ryan.

Merasa sedikit jengah dan gerah, akhirnya Pete menghentikan gerakan Ryan dengan sekali sentuhan di tangannya.

Ryan berhenti, namun ia merasa senang karena merasa bahwa akhirnya Pete kembali ke jalan pikiran yang benar dan memutuskan untuk mengalah, mulai berdiri dan berjalan ke luar.

Pete berguling tiba-tiba dan kini posisi tubuhnya berada di atas Ryan; membuat Ryan membelalakkan mata dan menimbulkan kemerahan yang samar di pipinya.

“Pete, apakah kau akan ….”

“Ya, aku akan melakukannya untukmu … berdiri dari tempat ini dan mulai berjalan ke minimarket dengan cuaca super panas … asalkan kau memberikan aku satu hal.”

“Hmm?” tanya Ryan, firasatnya mulai tidak enak.

“Aku ingin ‘jatah’ ku.” Seringai lebar muncul di wajah Pete.

Oh, jadi ini apa yang intuisinya katakan. Lekas Ryan berupaya melepaskan diri dari Pete, menggulingkan diri ke samping sampai akhirnya Pete terjatuh dengan posisi yang tidak enak dilihat—dan tidak enak dirasakan juga—dengan kepalanya menghadap bantal.

“Aw,” ringis Pete, mengusap-usap kepalanya. “Jahat.”

“Apa kau sinting?” Ryan menatap Pete sebal. “Panas-panas begini dan kau ingin ….”

“Siapa yang suruh kau menggodaku terus menerus?” Pete membela diri, kini memperbaiki posisinya dengan merebahkan diri di atas bantal, kini hanya ada kepalanya saja yang berada di bantal, sementara dari leher ke bawah sudah sepenuhnya berada di lantai.

“Ya sudah.”

Ryan merenggangkan tubuhnya dan bangkit berdiri, wajahnya cemberut. “Aku akan ke minimarket sekarang, hanya karena ingin membebaskan _diriku_ dari neraka ini.”

“Untukku juga, ‘kan?” tanya Pete dengan senyum bahagia yang merekah.

Ryan tak menjawabnya lagi. Dengan mengipas-ngipaskan wajah dengan tangan kosong—tentu itu tidak membuahkan begitu banyak hasil—ia bergerak menuju jendela kaca besar mereka yang ada di sudut ruangan untuk membuka jendela. Ada angin yang masuk, namun tentu saja, itu juga angin dengan hawa gerah yang membalut musim panas.

.

.

.

Ryan melangkahkan kaki ke luar rumah, kemudian menghirup udara di luar dengan dalam-dalam. Oke, tidak sesejuk apa yang dipikirkannya (ini musim panas, ingat), dan ia pun merenggangkan tangannya lebar-lebar, menggoyangkan kepalanya ke kanan dan ke kiri karena terlalu pegal terus-terusan berada di bantal raksasa.

Perlu ia akui bahwa apa yang Pete katakan padanya cukup benar: ia terlalu sering menghabiskan waktu di kantor dan jarang berolahraga, membuat tubuhnya agak kaku.

Kemudian ….

“Hai, Ryan!”

Seorang gadis muda berambut bob pirang menyapanya dengan ceria, melambaikan tangan dengan semangat. Ryan mengangkat alisnya, tersenyum manis walaupun di dalam hatinya bertanya-tanya bingung, _siapa gadis ini?_

“Kau ke mana saja? Sudah jarang sekali melihatmu akhir-akhir ini, sibuk di kantor, ya?”

“Um,” Ryan menjawab dengan otak yang masih berpikir keras, “dan kau—“

“Jessie, astaga, lupa, ya? Kita pernah bertemu di acara perumahan waktu itu … yah, mungkin kau lupa. Omong-omong, rumahmu mati listrik juga?”

“Ya, dan aku baru mau ke minimarket. Lama sekali ya menyalanya.”

“Ada gangguan di gardu listrik dekat perumahan kita,” sahut Jessie seraya mengangkat kedua bahunya. “Semoga cepat selesai dan hati-hati, Ryan!” seru Jessie dan melenggang ke arah lain. Sementara Ryan menatap kepergian sang gadis, memikirkan acara mana yang dilewatkannya, dan berpikir bahwa Pete, untuk kesekian kalinya benar: ia sudah jarang keluar rumah dan berbincang-bincang dengan para tetangga.

Ia melangkah beberapa blok lagi, bisa merasakan terik matahari dan keringat yang mengalir di dahi, leher, dan tengkuknya. Sebagian tetangga menegur Ryan dan berkata bahwa mereka jarang sekali bertemu, (dijawab samar-samar _ya_ , _ya_ , oleh Ryan) dan kini Ryan mengerti betapa pentingnya kesiembangan dalam pekerjaan dan kehidupan.

Minimarket itu kini sudah berada di jarak pandangnya. Bahkan Ryan sudah bisa merasakan es krim itu mencair dan dingin dan segar di tenggorokan.

Langkah kakinya semakin panjang-panjang, sampai akhirnya ia berada tepat di pintu depan minimarket.

Berada tepat di pintu depan minimarket … dan ketika ia masuk ke dalamnya ….

Pintu terbuka dan ia bisa merasakan pendingin ruangan yang begitu menyegarkan di dalam ruangan tersebut. Seketika ia merasa frustrasinya dan stressnya sedikit hilang karena suasana yang begitu sejuk dan menyelamatkan tubuhnya untuk jangka waktu pendek.

“Tidak buruk juga,” gumam Ryan, “maksudku, aku bisa mendinginkan tubuh sementara Pete hanya tidur-tiduran di rumah yang semakin panas itu.” Ia bisa membayangkan Pete di dalam rumah, berguling-guling dari kanan dan ke kiri kemudian berputar ke belakang, sampai akhirnya menyerah dan memilih untuk merebahkan diri di lantai sepenuhnya.

( _Di dalam rumah, Pete terbatuk kemudian bersin, bertanya-tanya siapa yang sedang membicarakan keburukannya_.)

Ia menyusuri lorong demi lorong minimarket dengan berbagai macam barang dan makanan, namun tentu saja, tatapannya jatuh pada tempat pendingin es krim yang ada di sudut ruangan satu lagi. Ia melirik ke bawah, telunjuknya bergeser ke kanan dan ke kiri di atas kaca lemari pendingin tersebut, kemudian sepasang mata cokelatnya melihat sesuatu yang membuatnya menelan ludah.

Tentu ia harus mengambil yang _itu_.

Dan biarkan Pete menerima yang _itu_.

Ia mengambil dua es krim pilihannya, mengantre sebentar, kemudian mengangguk-angguk puas membayangkan apa yang menjadi ekspresi Pete nanti.

“Ini saja?” tanya sang pemuda yang berjaga di belakang konter kasir saat Ryan sudah berada di depannya, menyerahkan dua es krim dengan jenis dan bentuk yang berbeda.

Ryan melihat kedua _item_ pilihannya kemudian mengangguk tanpa ragu.

“Ini saja,” ia menjawab dengan yakin.

Kasir tersebut memasukkan barang-barang belanjaan Ryan ke dalam kantong plastik dan menyerahkannya kepada Ryan. Wanita berambut pendek itu pun melambaikan tangannya dan mengucapkan terima kasih pada pemuda tersebut.

Ryan pulang dengan hati yang senang— _mood_ nya jauh lebih terangkat daripada sebelumnya—dan senyum yang sangat, sangat lebar.

.

.

.

Pete sedang berguling-guling di atas bantal, ke sofa, berjoget-joget dengan remote TV sampai akhirnya ia mendengar pintu pagar rumah dibuka dengan agak kencang dan digeser setelahnya.

Oh, biasanya yang seperti itu adalah Ryan. Tidak mungkin ada tamu saat ini, bukan?

Pete masih menggoyangkan tubuhnya ke kanan dan ke kiri, sesekali melompat agar mendapatkan udara (hanya untuk membuatnya tambah berkeringat), seraya melemparkan diri di atas bantal super besar di ruang televisi, hanya untuk merasakan sensasi empuk setelah melewati hari yang panjang penuh pertarungan.

Pertarungan dengan neraka, maksudnya.

Pintu kayu di ruang televisi terbuka.

“Oh, kau sudah pulang,” ujar Pete dengan tarikan-tarikan di sudut bibir dengan begitu kentara.

Ryan mengangguk, kemudian melemparkan satu stik es krim berwarna cokelat dari kantong kresek tersebut. Es krim cokelat yang menjadi favorit Pete.

Dengan sigap Pete mengulurkan tangannya untuk menangkap es krim tersebut.

“Terima kasih,” gumam Pete, segera membuka bungkusnya, kemudian mengunyahnya dengan sayang. Dia tidak akan kehilangan kesempatan akan es krim yang begitu lezat ini.

Saat Ryan tidak menjawabnya lagi, dahi Pete mulai berkerut heran. Ryan melewatinya begitu saja.

“Ryan?”

Wanita berambut pendek tersebut berjalan ke arah dapur dan mengambil satu sendok _stainless steel_ untuk membantunya dalam menyantap si es krim yang ada di dalam ember kecil.

“Apa yang kau—“ pertanyaan Pete berhenti ketika melihat mini _bucket_ es krim yang berada di tangan Ryan. “—apa yang _kau_ beli,  Ryan?”

“Oh?” tanya Ryan dengan alis terangkat, mengangkat satu sendok suap es krim yang baru saja akan menghilang di kerongkongannya, “aku membeli sesuatu yang akan menyelamatkanku, tentu saja.”

Ryan tersenyum manis, ada kilat keangkuhan di sepasang iris matanya dan membuat Pete menatap satu stik es krimnya sedih.

“ _Cheers_ ,” ujar Ryan, dengan senang menyendok satu suap es krim lagi.

“Tapi,” Pete mulai mengeluarkan uraian protes, “kenapa kau membeli satu mini _bucket_ untuk dirimu sendiri, dengan tiga macam rasa, lagi—vanilla, strawberry, cokelat—sementara aku mendapatkan ...,” ia menunjukkan tinggi-tinggi stik es krimnya yang setengah terbuka, “… satu stik yang menyedihkan ini?”

Ryan menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya, lalu mulai berjalan mendekat kepada Pete dan duduk di atas sofa, satu kaki tersilang dengan kaki yang lain.

“Ini adalah penghargaan karena aku yang berjalan ke minimarketnya, kau tahu?”

“Kau ke minimarket bisa sekalian mendapatkan ‘percikan’ pendingin ruangan,’kan,” gerutu Pete. “Jahat sekali.”

“Oh, lihatlah siapa yang jahat karena membiarkan aku panas-panasan, berkeringat ke minimarket, hanya untuk membelikannya sebuah es krim.”

Pete mengerucutkan bibir. “Aku mau yang itu,” ia berucap seraya menunjuk-nunjuk es krim milik Ryan yang terlihat sangat menggoda.

“Tidak boleh,” jawab Ryan sesegera mungkin dan mendekap ember kecil es krimnya erat-erat.

Pete meliriknya dengan sebal dan segera menyantap es krimnya.

Meskipun ukurannya jauh lebih kecil dibanding punya Ryan, ia masih bisa merasakan kenikmatan yang ia tunggu dan bayangkan bermenit-menit sebelumnya saat ia berada di rumah.

.

.

.

Ini terjadi bermenit-menit sebelumnya, saat Ryan sudah keluar dari rumah dan Pete berada di dalam ruang televisi sendirian, merenungi hal-hal yang sudah terjadi belakangan ini, sampai akhirnya kedua iris matanya terpaku pada cat dinding yang mulai terkelupas.

Kemudian pada bingkai lukisan yang agak miring.

Ah, Ryan lupa membetulkan posisinya saat ia keluar tadi.

Agak malas ia bergerak, maka ia hanya menatap dari kejauhan saja. Jari telunjuk kanannya berada di sudut bibir, dahinya berkerut-kerut.

Apa yang akan ia lakukan seraya menunggu di tengah cuaca yang super panas ini?

Maka ia berguling-guling, secara harfiah, tertentu, di atas lantai. Ia melepas baju kemudian merasakan sejuknya lantai yang menyentuh punggung telanjangnya.

(Bisa ia bayangkan jika Ryan berada di sini sekarang, melihatnya, ia akan kena oceh habis-habisan karena cari penyakit).

Kemudian ia bangun dari posisinya, mencari lantai lain yang belum terjamah dan panas di tubuhnya sudah agak mereda. Sedikit.

Ia berjalan pelan ke tempat di mana ia memulai; yaitu bantal besar empuk yang berada di tengah ruangan televisi.

Matanya tertuju pada ponselnya yang tergeletak tak jauh dari remote TV.

Ia mengulurkan tangannya panjang-panjang agar bisa meraih ponsel, kemudian ia mulai mengotak-atik bagian aplikasi toko _online_ yang sedang _booming_ akhir-akhir ini. Memang betul, bukan, kalau sekarang orang lebih suka belanja _online_ dengan harga yang dipastikan, kurang lebih, bisa terjangkau dibandingkan harga barang-barang di toko _offline_?

(Dalam kasus ini, tidak semuanya berlaku).

Di kolom pencarian, Pete mengetik ‘cat dinding’.

Muncul cat dari berbagai merek, juga dengan variasi harga yang berbeda. Setelah menimbang-nimbang akhirnya ia memilih salah satu cat dari merek yang terkenal juga dengan kualitas yang tinggi. Ia memesan cat warna biru, berbeda suasananya dengan warna krem yang kini mendominasi rumah mereka.

Ia menekan tombol beli, mentransfer jumlah yang diperlukan dengan ponsel, kemudian ia memejamkan mata.

Beberapa menit kemudian, setelah dirasa olehnya bahwa Ryan sudah terlalu lama keluar rumah—sepertinya wanita tersebut memanfaatkan waktunya supaya bisa menikmati pendingin ruangan di minimarket—Pete berdiri dari tempatnya, melangkahkan kaki dan membetulkan letak bingkai pigura yang sedikit miring.

Lukisan tersebut adalah lukisan yang Ryan pilih saat mereka berlibur ke luar negeri, beberapa tahun yang lalu.

Ada senyum tipis yang muncul dari wajahnya, kemudian ia mundur, memastikan lagi posisi yang sudah ia pasang.

Puas, ia mengangguk-angguk dan mengambil kausnya, memakainya kembali, lalu merebahkan diri ke lantai.

Sambil membayangkan lezatnya es krim yang ada di mulutnya.

.

.

.

“Kau tidak mengerti perjuanganku,” keluh Pete, masih melirik es krim milik Ryan yang sepertinya tak habis-habis, sementara es krim stiknya tinggal setengah. “Aku di sini menunggumu dengan sabar, _kepanasan_ , pula, tapi kau tetap saja tidak memberikan hadiah untukku.”

“Penghargaan apa?” cibir Ryan. “Seharusnya memang aku yang diberi penghargaan, mengingat bahwa aku rela berkorban keluar di cuaca yang super panas ini, dan berani mengambil risiko di luar sana.”

“Risiko apa—“

“Nah, sekarang nikmati saja es krimmu dalam diam, karena aku sedang bahagia.”

Pete cemberut.

“Jahat.”

“Oh, tentu.”

Pete menyipitkan mata pada Ryan dan _bucket_ es krimnya yang besar itu. Pasti ada cara, dan caranya adalah … nanti, masih ada es krim yang harus ia habiskan.

“Tapi, benar katamu, Pete,” ujar Ryan tiba-tiba setelah menelan es krim dari sendoknya.

“Benar apa?” tanya Pete, menaikkan alisnya, “benar kalau seharusnya aku juga bisa mendapatkan es krim yang sekarang di pelukanmu itu?”

Ryan menggelengkan kepala. “Benar kalau seharusnya aku lebih banyak keluar. Akhir-akhir ini aku terlalu sibuk, lembur terus dan ambil cuti pun susah, begitu banyak proyek di kantor, jadi jarang keluar dan menyapa tetangga. Bahkan aku tidak begitu mengingat nama-nama mereka, sampai mereka yang memanggil dan menyapa duluan.”

Pete mengangguk. “Memang sudah seharusnya begitu.”

“Dan satu kompleks ini memang sedang mati listrik. Katanya gardunya sedang ada gangguan atau apalah,” lanjut Ryan, menyendok es krimnya lagi.

“Mm hm, sudah kuduga,” Pete merespons seraya menggeser posisi duduknya agar lebih dekat dengan Ryan, supaya ia punya kesempatan lebih mencuri es krim di ember kecil milik Ryan.

“Tapi itu bukan berarti aku memaafkanmu,” tukas Ryan, menjauhkan diri dari Pete saat Pete mulai mendekat dan mencuri-curi lihat es krimnya. “Kau tetap tidak akan mendapatkan sesendok pun es krimku.”

“Bahkan tidak satu rasa pun?” erang Pete, “maksudku, aku hanya punya rasa cokelat, jadi setidaknya bisa mencicipi yang vanilla atau strawberry—“

“ _You wish_ ,” sahut Ryan keji.

Pete menggigit es krimnya sampai hanya tersisa sedikit di stiknya, kemudian bangkit berdiri dan mendekat pada Ryan.

Ryan melotot padanya. “ _No_.”

Pete melangkah pelan-pelan menuju tempat sampah yang berada di sebelah televisi besar mereka yang masih menampilkan layar hitam, membuang stik es krimnya, kemudian kembali berada di hadapan Ryan.

“Ry,” panggil Pete dengan senyum termanisnya, kemudian lebih lebar lagi sehingga gigi-giginya kelihatan.

Ryan menggeser ke kiri, menjauh dari Pete. Ia asyik menyantap es krimnya seraya memamerkan sendok es krimnya yang penuh. “Mau?”

“Mau,” sahut Pete semangat.

Ryan mengarahkan sendok es krim itu, sudah sampai satu sentimeter di mulut Pete, sebelum akhirnya ia menarik lagi sendok tersebut dan kini es krim tersebut berada di kunyahannya.

Pete mengulurkan tangan, berusaha untuk mengambil sendok tersebut dari Ryan. Ryan lebih lincah, segera mengelak dan kini duduk di sudut terjauh.

Kedua kaki Pete mengejar Ryan, kini berusaha untuk mengambil _bucket_ nya.

Baru saja Pete mau meraih pinggiran _bucket_ , bel rumah mereka berbunyi.

Ryan mengernyitkan dahi dan menatap Pete, “kau ada janji?”

Pete berpikir sebentar, kemudian bertanya balik, “mungkin kau yang ada janji. Tadi para tetangga ada yang bilang mau ke sini, tidak?”

“ _Nope_.”

“PAKEEEET.” Terdengar suara nyaring dari luar. “PAKEEEET ATAS NAMA PETE WENTZ.”

“Oh.” Seperti tersadar, Pete tahu apa dan siapa yang ada di depan. “Aku pesan cat tadi, katanya mau cat ulang rumah, ‘kan? Tapi cepat juga ya, sampainya. Ternyata yang dimaksud _express_ adalah satu jam saja, atau memang tokonya dekat dari sini—“ racau Pete.

Ryan tersenyum. “Ternyata kau melakukan hal yang produktif saat aku tidak ada. Biar aku yang ambil paketnya.”

Pete mengangguk-angguk dengan semangat, sangat setuju dengan gagasan tersebut, karena itu berarti Ryan akan meninggalkan _bucket_ nya dan ia bisa menyerbu es krim tersebut—

Melihat pandangan Pete yang tak henti-hentinya menuju es krim di dekapannya, Ryan memeluk _bucket_ es krim tersebut lebih erat, mengabaikan fakta bahwa itu sangat dingin dan nyaris membekukan tangannya jika saja cuacanya tidak sepanas ini.

“Kutarik ucapanku. Kau saja yang keluar. Kau yang pesan paketnya.”

“Tidak mau,” geleng Pete. “Siapa yang tadi mau cat ulang rumah?”

Kini Ryan yang cemberut. “Ayo kita suit.”

“Tidak mau, kau tidak sportif dan susah sekali diajak bekerjasama dalam suit.”

“Astaga, kan aku sudah membeli es krimnya juga,” sahut Ryan seraya mengangkat _bucket_ es krimnya. “Masa aku dibilang tidak sportif?”

Bel rumah mereka berbunyi lagi.

“PAKEEEET.”

Pete melirik Ryan.

Ryan menghela napas, menyerah. Pete sudah sangat kegirangan sampai akhirnya Ryan bangkit dan _membawa_ es krimnya keluar.

“Yang benar saja,” Pete mengetuk-ngetuk meja sofa dengan jari-jarinya gemas. “Masa es krimnya dibawa keluar hanya untuk menghindariku?”

Ryan melangkah dengan cepat, membuka pintu ruang televisi dan menyambut paket yang sudah menunggu mereka daritadi.

“Terima kasih!” terdengar suara Ryan yang agak bergema di luar, kemudian pintu yang tertutup, sesuatu yang digeser dengan keras di lantai, dan hening untuk beberapa saat.

Langkah-langkah kaki Ryan yang ringan nyaris tak terdengar saat ia kembali dari depan, membuka ruang televisi, dan kembali hanya membawa _bucket_ es krimnya.

“Loh,” Pete menyambut dengan air muka yang heran, “di mana catnya?”

“Kutinggal di depan.”

“Di depan rumah? Seperti di … teras?”

“Tentu saja di ruang depan.” Ryan memosisikan diri di sofa sisi terjauh dari Pete. “Aku tidak bisa membawa dua kaleng cat sendirian sambil memegangi es krim.”

“Demi apa pun, tidak ada yang menyuruhmu untuk mengambil paket dengan es krim di tangan,” keluh Pete, memijit kepalanya yang terasa pusing. “Kau masih tidak mau untuk membagi es krimmu denganku?”

“Apakah kau bertanya karena bosan tidak ada topik pembicaraan—sebab pertanyaanmu adalah pertanyaan retorik, sangat jelas jawabannya—atau hanya karena masih penasaran dan mau berusaha lebih keras lagi?”

“Yang kedua.”

“Tidak.” Ryan menggeleng dengan tegas.

“Es krimmu bahkan masih banyak! Tiga perempat _bucket_ itu, dan aku yakin kau tidak bisa menghabiskannya sendirian hari ini.”

“Kau meragukanku?”

Ryan menyantap es krimnya lebih cepat.

“Yah, asalkan jangan tersedak saja—“ Pete berdeham. “Kau lihat bingkai lukisan di sudut sana?”

Ryan melirik sekilas. “Wah, sudah kau betulkan juga, ya?”

“Apa masih tidak ada penghargaan untukku?”

Ryan mengabaikannya.

Pete semakin mendekatkan diri kepada Ryan. Saat wanita tersebut sudah ingin bergerak menjauh, Pete mencengkeram kedua tangan Ryan, menahannya untuk tetap di tempat.

Sepasang mata Ryan membola.

“Apa—“

Pete mendekatkan kepalanya, perlahan, kemudian mencium Ryan—ia bisa merasakan rasa manis es krim dan segar yang menempel di lidah, dan kupu-kupu yang muncul di perut beberapa sekon setelahnya.

Ryan mengerjapkan matanya.

Kemudian Pete menciumnya sekali lagi, kali ini lebih perlahan, lebih lembut, dan ia bisa merasakan Ryan melakukan hal yang sama.

Untuk sesaat, es krim di pangkuan Ryan terabaikan. []

**Author's Note:**

> terimakasih untuk kamu yang sudah mempercayai karakter dan pair favoritnya lagi di tangan saya! semoga memuaskan c;


End file.
